X Found
by Air00
Summary: Monica war im Urlaub und kommt ins Büro zurück, sie und John nehmen sich den Tag frei und entdecken „etwas“ lang vermisstes. Und dann passiert einiges was den Verlauf der 9.Staffel „etwas“ verändert.
1. Chapter 1

**Titel:** X FOUND

**Autor:** Air00

**Spoiler:** keine besonderen, Staffel 9, aber Mulder ist auch dabei so irgendwie gg

**Rating:** PG-13

**Kategorie:** DRR, ein bisschen MSR auch ;-)

**Disclaimer:** Die Charaktere gehören Chris Carter, 20th Century Fox und 1013 Productions. ABER (!!), würden sie mir gehören, dann wäre DAS hier bestimmt verfilmt worden gg

**Zusammenfassung:** Monica war im Urlaub und kommt ins Büro zurück, sie und John nehmen sich den Tag frei und entdecken „etwas" lang vermisstes. Und dann passiert einiges was den Verlauf der 9.Staffel „etwas" verändert gg

**Autorenbemerkung: **Am Ende

**Widmung: **Für meine Beta, sie weiß, wer gemeint ist ;-))

**Monicas Apartment **

**7:33 Morgens**

Gestern war sie aus dem Urlaub bei ihren Eltern zurückgekehrt. Sie hatte die 10 Tage in Mexiko wirklich genossen, aber sie hatte Washington trotzdem sehr vermisst. Nicht direkt die Stadt, sondern mehr ihr Job bei den X-Akten. Aber auch nicht der Job war es der ihr so recht gefehlt hatte, sondern wohl eher John Doggett, ihr Partner. Das er der Grund war wurde ihr aber erst nach einer Weile klar. Zunächst hatte sie wirklich gedacht, es wäre nur ihre Arbeit und die ungewöhnlichen Ereignisse, die ihr fehlten, aber dann erkannte sie, dass es John war. Ihre Mutter war wohl die Person, die sie am Ende darauf aufmerksam machte. An einem Abend fragte diese nämlich beim Abendessen ganz unvermittelt: „Mon, Kind, ich weiß du liebst deine Arbeit sehr und ich habe auch ein wenig das Gefühl, dass du sie etwas vermisst..." Monica wollte protestieren, aber der verständnisvolle Blick ihrer Mutter brachte sie zum Schweigen und so ließ sie ihre Mutter fortfahren. „...das soll nicht heißen, dass wir nicht wissen das du es hier sehr magst. Aber dein Vater und ich haben mehr den Eindruck es ist nicht wirklich deine Arbeit, sondern eher der Kerl, John Doggett, dein Partner, von dem du ab und zu sprichst." An dem Lächeln, das sie auf den Lippen ihrer Tochter sah, sagte ihrer Mutter, dass sie mal wieder ins Schwarze getroffen hatte. „Du musst nichts dazu sagen, Schatz, aber ich denke du solltest es wenigstens dir selber eingestehen!" Sie war ihrer Mutter sehr dankbar, besonders für diese letzten Worte. Denn wie hätte sie ihr Verhältnis zu John am besten beschrieben? Sie war sich noch nicht einmal ganz sicher darüber als sie bereits wieder zu Hause war. Sie liebte ihn und er wusste es. Er liebte sie und sie wusste es. Aber keiner von beiden war bisher mutig genug gewesen den ersten Schritt zu tun. Und so warteten sie ab, beide in der Hoffnung, dass sich sehr bald etwas ändern würde. Obwohl sie noch weitere 4 Tage Rest-Urlaub hatte, beschloss sie schon am nächsten Tag wieder ins Büro zu gehen. Zu Hause hatte sie nichts mehr zu tun und sie würde sich nur langweilen. Außerdem wollte sie John wiedersehen. Dessen war sie sich inzwischen bewusst, aber sagen wie sie fühlte würde sie ihm sicher nicht. Sie wollte erst noch abwarten.

A/N: So, das ist der erste Teil… Ich habe die Story schon fertig und werde immer neue Teile posten, so dass ich bald die Story ganz hier habe….

Feedback?!?!?!


	2. Chapter 2

**J. Edgar Hoover Building**

**Washington D.C.**

**8.07 Uhr**

„Morgen", John kam ins Büro wie immer, erst im nächsten Moment bemerkte er, dass sie da war. Eigentlich hatte er erwartet, dass sie noch einige Tage zu Hause bleiben würde, nachdem sie erst gestern aus dem Urlaub zurückgekommen war. Sein Herz machte ungewollt einen Freudensprung. Sie saß wie immer hinter dem Schreibtisch und sortierte alte Akten. Man sah ihr die Bräune der vergangenen Tage noch an, sie hatte den Urlaub bei ihren Eltern offensichtlich genossen. Sie begrüßte ihn auch mit einem frischen „Guten Morgen, John". Sie sah ihn an, etwas länger als sonst, aber blickte kurz darauf wieder in die Akte die offen vor ihr aufgeschlagen lag. Bei sich dachte sie wieder daran wie sehr sie ihn in den 10 Tagen doch vermisst hatte, auch überlegte sie ob sie aufstehen sollte um ihn zu begrüßen, doch der Moment verging und sie ließ es bleiben. John ging mit wenigen Schritten durch das Zimmer auf seinen Schreibtisch zu.

Dabei musste er über einige Aktenstapel steigen, die im ganzen Zimmer auf dem Boden verstreut lagen. Sie wandte sich wieder ihrer Akte zu, auch John nahm eine der Akten, die auf seinem Tisch lagen, zur Hand und begann darin zu lesen. Ab und zu sah er auf, nur um sie einige Moment ungestört betrachten zu können, dabei fiel ihm auf wie unglaublich hübsch sie doch war, aber er würde es ihr nicht sagen, noch nicht, bei sich dachte er sich, das der Moment, der Augenblick in dem er ihr dies sagen würde wohl noch kommen würde, aber er wollte abwarten.

Auch sie schaute auf und beobachtete ihn, ihr entging nicht, mit welcher Aufmerksamkeit er sich dem Paranormalen widmete, von dem er immer vorgab nicht daran zu glauben. Irgendwann trafen sie ihr Blicke und Monica lächelte ihn an. Er erwiderte ihr Lächeln und begann ein Gespräch. Er fragte sie, wie es ihr ginge und ob der Urlaub mit ihren Eltern schön gewesen wäre. Sie antwortete, dass sie es schon genossen hatte sich aber auch etwas ohne die Gesellschaft von Freunden gelangweilt hatte. Dass sie eigentlich seine fehlende Anwesenheit bedauerte sagte sich nicht, obwohl ihr dieser Gedanke einfach nicht mehr aus dem Kopf ging, seit er das Zimmer betreten hatte. Deswegen wechselte sie auch das Thema, mit einem Kopfnicken deutete sie auf einen der vielen Akten-Stapel am Boden und sagte: „Ich weiß wirklich nicht wie Mulder und Dana das immer alles so geschafft haben ohne in ihrer Arbeit unterzugehen." John nickte zustimmend und meinte: „ Ja, du hast Recht, wir sollten wirklich aufräumen und ein paar Fälle, die wir beide für nicht weiter wichtig halten einfach ungelesen zu den anderen Akten legen."


	3. Chapter 3

Daraufhin erhob er sich und verließ das Büro mit der Erklärung, dass er schnell mal etwas kopieren müsse, da der Kopierer auf dem Flur stand sagte Monica nichts weiter und begann erneut zu lesen. John kam zurück in der Hand ein paar Dokumente, die er begann, in die Schränke die hinter ihm standen, einzuordnen. Da er nichts sagte stand sie ebenfalls auf, denn sie wollte sich einen Kaffee holen. Sie wusste, dass er auch immer einen Kaffee wollte und somit erübrigte sich die Frage danach. Auf ihrem Weg durch das zugestellte Zimmer geriet sie ins stolpern. Der relativ hohe Akten-Stapel vor ihr glitt langsam weg und sie verlor ihr Gleichgewicht. Er stand immer noch an dem Schrank, war jedoch fertig mit dem Sortieren der Akten. Sie stand nicht weit von ihm und sie war im Begriff zu fallen, deshalb fing er sie vorsichtig auf.

"Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass wir aufräumen sollten!" flüsterte er leise in ihr Ohr. Ihre Gesichter waren nur Zentimeter voneinander entfernt.  
"Du hast mir nicht geantwortet!" erwiderte er. Als er ihr tief in die Augen sah, umfasste sie sein Gesicht mit beiden Händen und küsste ihn lange aber sanft.  
"Weißt Du..." sagte sie dann leise. "Ich liebe Dich!"  
"Oh, Monica!" Er umarmte sie innig. "Ich wollte unsere Freundschaft und alles was wir hatten, nicht zerstören..." Dass sie genauso gedacht hatte wie er konnte er ja nicht wissen.  
In diesem Moment hörten sie ein Räuspern von der Tür. Sofort lösten die beiden sich voneinander und drehten sich erschrocken um.  
Skinner sah sie verzweifelt an. "DAS hab ich lieber nicht gesehen! Eigentlich wollte ich nur den Bericht über den Fall von letzter Woche holen, aber ich denke den können Sie mir ja auch nachreichen." Murmelte er etwas verwirrt und ging dann wieder.  
Lachend sahen die beiden Agenten sich an.  
"Armer Skinner!" Und mit diesen Worten nahm John Monica wieder in seine Arme, sie legte ihr Hände um seinen Nacken und verschränkte sie. Dann küssten sie sich wieder und vergaßen fast, dass sie sich in einem FBI-Gebäude befanden. Nach einer Weile mussten sie sich dann aber doch von einander lösen, denn die Luft wurde beiden knapp. John hielt Monica jedoch weiter in seinen Armen, sie lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter und kurz darauf sah sie in seine tiefen hellblauen Augen! John lächelte sanft als sie den Blick etwas löste und ihn fragte: „Und wie soll es nun weiter gehen mit uns „Zweien?" Ihre Lippen glänzten noch immer von den Küssen, die sie nur wenige Minuten zuvor getauscht hatten, als sie ihn frech angrinste...

Er sah sie eindringlich an und überlegte einen kurzen Moment, bis er ihr antwortete: „Monica, ich liebe dich, und ich will dich nicht noch einmal verlieren so wie bei der Sache mit Audrey und ich will auch nicht noch mal Momente solcher Angst durchstehen, das ich dich verlieren könnte! Eins ist mir in den letzten 10 Tagen mehr als klar geworden, ICH BRAUCHE DICH!

Ich habe dich vermisst und die Arbeit war fast wie eine Last. Ich musste bei allen Dingen an dich denken. Und dabei wurde mir klar, dass du immer für mich da warst, sogar als andere Menschen mich bereits aufgegeben hatten!" „Oh, John, ich wusste auch vorher wie viel ich dir bedeute, du hast es mir immer gezeigt, du hast mich immer so behandelt wie ich es mir gewünscht habe, du weißt immer, wenn mich etwas bedrückt und du weißt auch was es ist! Es gibt andere Männer, und du weißt das ich damit Brad Follmer meine, die dies nie bemerkt haben!" Dies war ihre Antwort auf seine Liebeserklärung!

Er wusste, dass sie Recht hatte, er hasste Follmer genauso sehr wie sie selbst. Ihre Ablehnung bemerkte man sofort, wenn man ihr nur aufmerksam zuhörte, so wie sie seinen Namen aussprach hörte sich es mehr an als würde sie ihn ausspucken!

Er hatte wegen ihr, wegen seiner Arbeit mit ihr, und seiner Vergangenheit mit ihr, oft Ärger mit seinem Vorgesetzten Follmer gehabt. Denn dieser meinte, er selber, John Doggett, wäre der Grund für das Ende seiner damaligen Beziehung mit Monica gewesen!

Monica hatte nie jemanden davon erzählt und zuerst hatte sie es sich selber auch nicht eingestanden, aber ER war wirklich einer der Gründe gewesen! Nicht nur das Brad sie betrogen hatte, nein er war nie offen für sie gewesen und John war es immer. Sie liebte ihn schon lange, aber wie sehr sie dies tat, wurde ihr erst heute wirklich bewusst!


	4. Chapter 4

Sie küsste ihn wieder, denn sie wollte ihm zeigen was er ihr bedeutete. Nachdem sie auch diesen Kuss beendet hatten beantwortete er ihre zuvor gestellte Frage direkt. Er sah sie an und sagte: „Skinner, weiß es inzwischen, er tut mir wirklich sehr leid, denn wird es für sich behalten, genauso wie er immer wusste das auch zwischen Scully und Mulder die Chemie stimmte, hat er nie etwas darüber gesagt! Ich weiß aber nicht genau, ob wir es wirklich bekannt machen sollten, denn du weißt genauso gut wie ich, dass dann die X-Akten für uns beide Vergangenheit sind. Beziehungen unter FBI-Partner sind verboten, auch wenn es davon einige gibt! Am liebsten würde ich es in die ganze Welt hinausschreien wie sehr ich dich liebe..."

An dieser Stelle unterbrach Monica ihn sie legte ihren Finger auf seine Lippen und nickte stumm. Sie war ganz seiner Meinung, denn Hauptsache war nicht, dass jemand wusste, dass sie ihn liebte, sondern, dass er es wusste und ihre Gefühle erwiderte.

Daraufhin löste sie sich aus seiner Umarmung und kehrte zu ihrem Schreibtisch zurück auf dem die X-Akte noch immer aufgeschlagen lag. Sie blickte zu ihm hinüber und bemerkte den belustigten Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht.

„Na ja, wir wollen uns doch weiterhin professionell Verhalten", sagte sie ohne den Blick zu lösen. Darauf antwortete er nur: „Monica, lass uns nur noch den Bericht des letzten Falls für Skinner fertig machen und den Rest des Tages frei nehmen...

Auch sie fand, dass es eine gute Idee war. „Na, dann aber los.", war ihre Antwort.

Sie setzten sich hin und arbeiteten noch eine halbe Stunde konzentriert. Als sie den Bericht abgeschlossen und unterschrieben hatten erhoben sie sich und gingen zu Skinners Büro. Er nahm die Akte dankbar entgegen und fragte, ob es noch etwas gebe, da sie beide noch vor seinem Schreibtisch standen.

„Assistent Director," begann John, „wir würden uns gerne den Rest des Tages frei nehmen. Skinner sah ihn unsicher an und sagte: „Sie wissen beide, das ich von ihrer Beziehung weiß und ich sie akzeptiere, obwohl ich dies eigentlich gar nicht dürfte. Aber sie beide wissen genauso gut wie ich, das dies nicht das erste Mal ist das aus einer FBI-Partnerschaft eine Liebesbeziehung geworden ist, denken sie nur an Agent Scully und Agent Mulder. Aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich ihnen heute frei geben kann..."

Darauf antwortet Monica ihm: "Sir, es ist Spätsommer, und wie Sie wissen, geschehen in dieser Jahreszeit selten besondere Dinge und außerdem haben wir ja auch noch einige Überstunden auf unseren Konten." So endete sie ihre Erklärung mit einem Lächeln. Skinner sah sie grinsend an und erwiderte: „Gut, gehen Sie, ich wünsche Ihnen ein schönes Wochenende. Aber ich habe eine Bitte an Sie, lassen sie Ihren Pieper an, Agent Reyes. „Kein Problem und Danke, Sir," kam es von beiden wie aus einem Munde. Als sie gerade das Zimmer verlassen wollten, sagte Skinner noch mit einem Augenzwinkern: „Dies ist eine „AUSNAHME" und wird nicht zur Gewohntheit."

Zusammen verließen sie das FBI-Gebäude und gingen zum Parkplatz hinüber wo sie in Johns Wagen stiegen. Er fuhr, wohin wusste sie nicht, aber es war ihr egal, denn Hauptsache war, das sie mit ihm zusammen war. Sie unterhielten sich ein wenig, aber nach einer Weile sagte keiner von beiden mehr etwas, sie hingen einfach ihren Gedanken nach. John hatte sich schon überlegt, wo er sie hinfahren wollte.

Sie fragte sich heimlich, was wohl ihr Ziel sei und was dort geschehen würde, aber sie fragte nicht laut und ließ sich überraschen.


	5. Chapter 5

Als er den Motor abstellte standen sie auf einem Parkplatz. Sie wusste nicht genau wo sie sich befanden, aber ahnte, dass es nahe am Meer war. Damit lag sie auch nicht falsch, denn nachdem sie über die kleine Düne vor ihnen geklettert waren, sah sie es auch schon, dass Meer. Da es ein recht windiger Tag war gab es einige Wellen, aber sonst strahlte die Sonne auf die raue Oberfläche und ließ sie grün-bläulich leuchten.

Sie genoss einen Augenblick den Wind der leise durch ihr Haar wehte und lehnte sich dann zurück um sich an John zu kuscheln. Dieser stand direkt hinter ihr und bemerkte als er ihre Arme um sie schlang das sie eine Gänsehaut hatte. Offensichtlich war ihr leicht kalt, denn obwohl es Spätsommer war, war es nur im T-Shirt doch etwas zu kalt. So standen sie dann eine ganze Weile, bis sie sich umdrehte und ihn ansah um ihn zu küssen. Anschließend führte er sie zu dem kleinen Restaurant, was etwas weiter unten am Strand lag. Dort aßen sie und gegen 14 Uhr verließen sie es wieder. Sie gingen hinunter zum Wasser und spazierten dann in Richtung der nächsten Kleinstadt. Als sie dort angekommen waren verließen sie den Strand wieder und liefen auf die ersten Läden zu.

Die Stadt war wohl eher ein Ferienort, denn es war sehr leer. Nur hier und da waren einige Menschen zu sehen, die aber wie Einwohner wirkten. Die Fassaden der Häuser waren grau-braun und die Werbeaufschriften etwas ausgeblichen. Alles erinnerte an einen Ferienort, der in Vergessenheit geraten war, zumindest so lange bis die Touristen nächste Saison wiederkehren würden.

Sie schlenderten ziellos auf der Mitte der unbefahrenen Straße, als sie plötzlich zwei FBI-Fahrzeuge in einer Seitenstraße stehen sahen.

Fragend sahen sie sich an und gingen auf die Fahrzeuge zu. John nahm seinen Arm von Monicas Schulter, denn sie hatten ja vereinbart, erst einmal alles geheim zuhalten. Doch er hätte sie ruhig weiter halten können, denn beide Autos waren leer und nirgends sah man die dazugehörigen Agenten.

Anhand der Kennzeichen erkannten sie, dass es sich um Washingtoner Autos handelte. Prüfend warf Monica noch einen Blick durch die Scheibe, worauf sie mit den Schultern zuckte. Auch John war recht ratlos und sie wendeten sich ab.

„Was hältst du davon?", fragte sie ihn und sah ihm dabei direkt ins Gesicht. Er kniff die Augen etwas zusammen und legte die Stirn in Falten. „Hmm, weißt du, ich finde das ein wenig merkwürdig, denn ich kann beim besten Willen niemanden entdecken, der zu den Fahrzeugen gehört. Und auch Skinner sagte heute Morgen nichts von einem Einsatz in dieser Region..."

„Skinner, könnte es vergessen haben, denn er war ja heute Morgen etwas verwirrt... Wobei wir beide daran ja nicht gerade unschuldig waren,", unterbrach sie ihn und lächelte ihn an. „lass uns der Sache nicht weiter nachgehen, wir haben uns heute den Tag freigenommen um ihn zu genießen!", fuhr sie fort und küsste ihn.

Er machte keine Anstallten ihr zu widersprechen, zwar war sein Sinn die Sache weiter zu beleuchten schon geweckt, aber sie hatte Recht und war einfach zu bezaubernd, als dass er sich mit in anderen Dingen beschäftigen könnte.

Hand in Hand verließen sie die Nebenstraße wieder, um zurück auf die Hauptstraße und zu deren kleinen Läden zu kommen.

Als sich Monica bückte und einen Zettel mit einer Adresse aufhob. Sie betrachtete ihn kurz und gab ihn dann John, der einen Blick darauf warf und ihr anschließend einen ernsten Blick zuwarf. Sie verstand nicht sofort und sah ihn etwas fragend an. Er deutete mit einem Kopf nicken auf den Zettel in seiner freien Hand und sagte: „ Das ist Scullys Handschrift, da bin ich mir sicher." Monica sah ihn ein wenig verblüfft an und nahm den Zettel dann selber auch noch mal zur Hand. Er hatte vollkommen Recht, es war Scullys Handschrift, die auf dem Zettel, scheinbar in Eile, eine Adresse notiert hatte. „Kennst du diese Adresse?", fragte Monica John. „Eine Adresse in D.C. ist es nicht, denn die Postleitzahl ist eine andere. Ich vermute etwas, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher." „Was denn? Ich denke, dass ich dieselbe Ahnung habe wie du. Du vermutest, das diese Adresse zu einem Haus hier in der Stadt gehört und das eins der FBI-Fahrzeuge dort drüben Scullys ist, oder?" „Genau das ist es was ich auch denke. Der Zettel mit ihrer Handschrift hier, dass ist doch schon Recht merkwürdig."

„Aber, warum hat sie ein FBI-Fahrzeug dabei?", warf John nach einer kurzen Pause ein. „Warum ist sie nicht mit ihrem Jeep da, und vor allem WARUM ist sie da? Sie sollte sich eigentlich im Schwangerschaftsurlaub befinden und nicht hier." Sie erwiderte nur ein Kopfnicken und sagte:„Ich weiß, dass ich gesagt habe wir sollten die Sache vergessen und andere Dinge tun, aber meine Neugierde ist nun auch geweckt. Außerdem geht es um Scully, sie ist unsere Partnerin und sie _könnte_ sich in Gefahr befinden. Am besten beginnen wir damit diese Adresse zu suchen und uns dort weiter umzuschauen."

Während sie so sprach nickte John nur gelegentlich stumm mit dem Kopf.

Sie begannen also die angebende Adresse zu suchen. Wie sie beide schon vermutet hatten befand sich diese nicht in der Nähe der Autos, sondern fast am anderen Ende der Stadt. Das Haus nach dem sie suchten stand in einer ruhigen kleinen Straße. Die anderen Häuser waren eher klein und schlicht, dennoch waren sie relativ neu und gepflegt. Aber das Haus nach dem sie suchten stand am Ende und war von einigen hohen Tannen umgeben. Es sah so aus, als wäre es um einiges älter als die anderen und auch sehr viel größer.

Es war unauffällig, sah so aus als wäre es bewohnt, aber die Besitzer hatten offensichtlich nicht das größte Interesse am Aussehen und Zustand des Anwesens. Jetzt hatten sie es gefunden, doch was sollte nun folgen?


	6. Chapter 6

Darüber hatten sie sich beide noch keine weiteren Gedanken gemacht. Erst jetzt wurde ihnen bewusst, das es vielleicht gar keinen besonderen Grund gab, weshalb Dana sich hier aufhielt, doch Monicas siebter Sinn, wie John ihn gerne nannte, sagte ihr, das etwas an der Sache doch nicht so ganz normal war.

Der Blick den sie John zuwarf sagte ihm auch genau das. Also gingen sie vorsichtig um das Haus herum zur Rückseite, die man von der Straße aus nicht einsehen konnte. Sie bewegten sich unauffällig und ließen die Waffen in ihren Halterungen, denn sie wollten keine Aufmerksamkeit bei den anderen Bewohnern der Straße erregen.

Als sie im Garten angekommen waren blickten sie durch die Scheiben. Doch auf den ersten Blick erkannten sie nichts Ungewöhnliches. Das Wohnzimmer in das sie blickten war normal eingerichtet, aber man konnte keinerlei Personen entdecken. Auch sahen sie keinen Hinweis auf Scullys Anwesenheit, bis Monica auf einmal stumm mit dem Finger auf den kleinen Tisch neben dem Sofa deutete. Dort auf dem Tisch lagen Scullys Schlüssel und daneben ihr FBI-Ausweis. Direkt neben ihrem Ausweis lag noch ein anderer, denn sie leider nicht entziffern konnten, da das Licht der Sonne sich darauf spiegelte. Jetzt hatten sie den Beweis das Scully wirklich hier war, denn ihren Ausweis und ihre Schlüssel zusammen mit den ganzen anderen Hinweisen hier, dass war schon kein purer Zufall mehr. Aber was sollte nun folgen?

Sie hatten zwar die Gewissheit, dass sie hier war, aber warum wussten sie immer noch nicht. War sie hier, weil sie einem geheimen Auftrag fürs FBI nachging, oder aus privaten Gründen? Bei dem zweiten Grund hatten sie kein Recht sich einzumischen und das wussten sie auch beide, auch bei dem ersten war es nicht unbedingt ratsam Scully weiter nach zu spionieren, denn sie war zwar eine Freundin von ihnen aber das gab ihnen noch lange nicht das Recht dazu.

Fieberhaft überlegten sie nun gemeinsam wie es weiter gehen sollte.

Um alles zu vergessen und es abzubrechen waren sie schon zu weit gegangen, das sahen beide so, aber um in das Haus einzudringen gab es keinen Grund. Und weiter vor dem Fenster zu hocken wie zwei Kinder beim Versteckspielen, kam ihnen nun langsam auch albern vor.

Also drehten sie sich um und gingen zurück zur Straße. Beide waren in ihren Gedanken versunken und so sprachen sie nicht weiter mit einander.

Sie gingen zurück zum Strand und fuhren wieder nach Washington. Der Tag war fast um. Auf dem Weg begannen sie ein Gespräch über belanglose Dinge erst als die Orteingangsschilder passierten fragte John, ob er sie nach Hause bringen solle. Als sie ihm nicht antwortete meinte er, ein müdes, aber liebevolles Lächeln auf ihren Lippen zu erkennen. Deshalb fragte er sie, ob sie nicht noch mit zu ihm kommen und einen Kaffee mit ihm trinken wolle. Sie freute sich über seine Einladung und nahm diese dankend an. Sie waren beide müde, denn der Tag war schön gewesen, aber dennoch hatte die frische Luft, die sie den ganzen Tag genossen hatten ihr Werk getan. Sie stiegen beide etwas schwerfällig aus, als John den Wagen am Bordstein vor seinem Appartement parkte. Sie gingen zusammen in seine Wohnung. Er machte den Kaffee, während sie sich auf seinem Sofa niederließ.

Als er mit den warmen, duftenden Kaffee kam und sich neben sie setze bemerkte sie wie müde sie war. Auch er hatte kleine etwas dunklere Ringe unter den Augen, die seine Müdigkeit anzeigten. Das Koffein kam ihr sehr Recht, auch wenn sie eigentlich gar nicht mehr so richtig wach werden wollte. Er lehnte sich zurück und sie redeten noch eine Weile über das merkwürdige Ereignis am Nachmittag, zum Schluss entschieden sie, dass Monica sie am nächsten Tag ja mal vorsichtig fragen könnte. Dann wurden sie wieder müder, denn das Koffein war wohl nicht stark genug, John schaltete den TV ein und sie sahen sich noch „Die Braut die sich nicht traut" an. Monica kuschelte sich in John Arm und nach einer Weile war sie eingeschlafen. John merkte es daran, dass ihre Atemzüge langsamer und ausgeglichener wurden. Da er selber auch schon sehr müde war, nahm er sie auf den Arm und trug sie vorsichtig in seine Schlafzimmer, wo er sie sanft auf sein Bett legte. Er zog ihr die Jeans aus und deckte sie zu. Dann zog er sich selbst auch bis auf sein T-Shirt und die Boxershorts aus und legte sich neben sie. Er küsste sie noch sanft auf die Stirn, bevor er mit einem glücklichen Lächeln selber einschlief.

Am nächsten morgen wurden sie beide von dem Radiowecker, der neben Johns Bett stand geweckt. Es war 6:52 Uhr. Monica drehte sich um und murmelte etwas von: „Das darf doch nicht wahr sein." John war sofort hellwach und blickte sie mit einem Lächeln an.

Erst jetzt bemerkt sie wo sie sich befand und das sie gar nicht alleine zu Hause in ihrem Bett lag. Sie öffnete langsam ihre Augen und traf den Blick von John. Da er schon so wach war und sie betrachtete musste auch sie lächeln. Sie selber brauchte immer etwas Zeit um auch wirklich Wach zu werden.

Das wusste er auch, denn sie hatten vor einiger Zeit mal darüber geredet. Als sie dann auch munterer war setze sie sich etwas auf. „Na, wie geht's, fragte er sie mit einer etwas rauen Stimme." Ihr gefiel der Klang seiner Stimme, den sie während der Nacht bekommen hatte. Unwillkürlich musste sie leise lächeln. Er nahm dies als Ja. Er küsste sie sanft, aber ausgiebig und stand dann auf.

Wie sie erkennen konnte machte er sich auf den Weg in die Küche. Sie legte sich noch mal hin und dachte an John. Er war so wie sie es sich immer gewünscht hatte, er wollte mit ihr zusammen sein, bei ihr sein und für sie da sein. Er hatte am ersten Abend noch nicht einmal den Versuch gemacht sie ins Bett zu bekommen. Nicht das sie es überhaupt nicht wollte, aber sie wollte auch auf keinen Fall etwas überstürzen oder zu früh beginnen. Denn sie wollte ihn für immer bei sich haben und keinen Fehler begehen durch den sie ihn vielleicht verlieren könnte.

Seine Stimme, die nun wieder normal war, riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Er stand vor dem Bett mit einem großen Tablett, auf dem sie alles für ein Frühstück erkennen konnte. Sogar Kaffee hatte er bei sich. Vorsichtig gab er ihr eine Tasse und stellte die andere auf seinen Nachttisch. Wie er dort so stand nur in den T-Shirt und seinen Boxershorts gefiel er ihr sehr gut. Und so zog sie ihn, nachdem er das Tablett zur Seite gestellt hatte, an sich und küsste ihn liebevoll und eingehend.


	7. Chapter 7

Anschließend begannen sie zu frühstücken. Als sie damit fertig waren stand sie auf und ging ins Badezimmer um sich für die Arbeit fertig zu machen, denn Skinner hatten ihnen nur einen Tag freigeben.

Er räumte in der Zeit auf und zog sich selber auch an. Dann klopfte er leise an die Badezimmertür und sagt: „Mon, Liebes, hast du was dagegen, wenn ich rein komme und mich auch schon fertig mache?" Als sie hörte wie er sie nannte, fühlte sie wie plötzlich tausende von Schmetterlingen in ihren Bauch durcheinander flogen. Sie sagte nichts, sondern öffnete nur die Tür und begrüßte ihn mit einem zarten Lächeln und einem Kuss. Sie selbst war fast fertig, blieb aber trotzdem noch im Badezimmer einfach nur, um bei ihm seien zu können. Er rasierte sich nun und wusch sich. Sie hatte dieselben Sachen wie am Vortag an, nur unter der Jacke trug sie ein frisches T-Shirt, was sie von John bekommen hatte, da es ihm ein wenig zu klein war. Er selbst hatte sich einen schlichten dunkelblauen Anzug angezogen. Die Krawatte, die er tragen wollte hing auf einem Bügel an der Klinke der Schlafzimmertür. Als er fertig war, holte er sie sich und begann damit sie umzubinden. Sie beobachtete ihn amüsiert und stand dann auf, als sie beide mit allem fertig waren bewegten sie sich zu Tür, um zur Arbeit zu fahren.

Als sie mit dem Auto in der Tiefgarage des Hauptsitzes in D.C. stellte er den Motor ab und beugte sich noch einmal nahe zu ihr. „Ich werde diesen Tag hassen, ", sagte er mit einem frechen Grinsen. „Warum?", fragte sie verblüfft. „Weil ich dir fast acht Stunden lang nicht zeigen kann, wie viel du mir bedeutest."

„Oh, John, das ist lieb", erwiderte sie. Doch er legte ihr den Finger auf die Lippen und deutete ihr nichts mehr zu sagen. Dann küsste er sie ganz zart und stieg aus. Sie war noch ganz benommen als er ihr die Tür öffnetet und sie zusammen zu Fahrstuhl gingen...

Im Fahrstuhl stieg Brad Follmer im dritten Stock zu. Er musterte beide gründlich, blieb aber dann mit seinem Blick an Monica hängen. Im Stillen fragte er sich, ob er sich irrte, oder ob sie genau diese Sachen nicht auch schon am gestrigen Tag getragen hatte. Nichts in der Welt hätte ihn dazu bringen können sie danach zu fragen, denn er wusste sie würde ihm nicht antworten oder seine Frage einfach umgehen.

Auch fiel ihm auf, das sie lächelte, nun gut, das tat sie oft, aber die Art und Weise wie sie lächelte kannte er, denn er war selbst einmal der Mann gewesen der sie zu einem solchen Lächeln gebracht hatte.

Nun merkte er auch das John Doggett, recht zufrieden und glücklich aussah. Er hasste John, da er wusste, dass Monica ihn mochte. Brad war immer noch nicht bereit zu akzeptieren, dass sie nicht mehr seine Freundin war und das sie es auch nie wieder seien würde. Er hoffte, dass sie ihm seine Fehler vergeben würde und zu ihm zurückkehren würde. Doch langsam begann er zu ahnen, dass er sie für immer verloren hatte.

Das er sie an seinen ungeliebten Arbeitskollegen Doggett abtrat wusste er jedoch nicht, dennoch vermutete er manchmal das zwischen den beiden mehr war als ein reines Arbeitsverhältnis. Doch solange er keine Beweise hatte konnte er auch nichts dagegen unternehmen.

Es machte pling und die Fahrstuhltür schwang auf. Das riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Monica verließ gefolgt von John den Fahrstuhl.

Der Morgen verlief daraufhin ruhig, sie sortierten die alten Akten und sprachen wenig, erst in der Mittagspause erinnerte sich Monica an die Sache mit Scully.

Sie sprach kurz mit John und verschwand dann hinter ihren Schreibtisch um bei Scully anzurufen.

Sie ließ einige Male das Telefon läuten und legte dann mit einem leicht verwirrten Ausdruck im Gesicht auf. Bei sich dachte sie, dass Scully vielleicht beim Arzt war, oder beim Einkaufen. Deshalb vergaß sie die Sache vorerst wieder. Als John dann nach anderthalb Stunden wieder im Büro auftauchte und sie fragte, ob sie schon etwas genaueres in Sachen Scully rausgefunden hatte, fiel es ihr wieder ein. Sofort wählte sie Scully Nummer noch einmal. Doch auch dieses Mal nahm niemand ab. Auch John wunderte sich nun. Dann kam Monica die Idee, bei Mrs. Scully anzurufen, vielleicht wusste sie ja wo ihre Tochter war.

Gesagt, getan. Doch auch Mrs. Scully hatte keine Ahnung. Dennoch bat sie Monica ihr Bescheid zu geben wenn sie neues über den Verbleib ihrer Tochter wüsste. Monica versprach es und verabschiedete sich. Nachdem sie das Telefon aufgelegt hatte, sah sie John ernst an. Er wusste was, sie dachte, er konnte es auch eine besondere Art und Weise in ihren Augen lesen. Aber auch er dachte daran, dass Scully sich möglicher Weise in Gefahr befand. Das Gestern war doch irgendwie recht merkwürdig gewesen. Und dass sie, sie heute nicht erreichen konnten beruhigte ihn auch nicht. Daher verließen sie das Büro, es war ohnehin nicht mehr viel zu tun. Zuerst fuhren sie zu Scullys Apartment, doch dort fanden sie, sie nicht. Aber eins fiel ihnen auf. Ihr Wagen stand vor der Tür und ihre Wohnung sah von außen so aus, als ob sie sich schon länger nicht mehr dort aufgehalten hätte. Daraufhin fuhren sie schnell zu Monica, da diese sich umziehen wollte. Sie hatte immer noch die Sachen des vergangen Tages an. Sie war schnell und John wartete im Wagen auf sie.

Als sie wieder saß, fuhren sie in Richtung des kleinen Ortes, in dem sie gestern schon gewesen waren. Diesmal parkten sie nicht an der Strandpromenade, sondern fuhren direkt in die Stadt. Sie stellten den Wagen in einer Nebenstraße ab und schauten zuerst nach, ob die beiden FBI-Fahrzeuge immer noch dort standen wo sie, sie zuvor entdeckt hatten.

Genau wie erwartet sahen sie, sie schon von weitem. Beide Autos standen dort, unbewegt. Alle ihre Vermutungen hatten sich also bestätigt. Schweigend gingen sie nun zu dem Haus, welches sie auch schon am vorherigen Tag aufgesucht hatten. Bevor weiteres unternahmen warfen sie abermals einen Blick durchs das Fenster. Doch nichts hatte sich verändert. Sogar die Schlüssel und Ausweise lagen unverändert auf dem Tischchen neben dem Sofa.

Zusammen gingen sie nun zur Tür, die auf der anderen Seite des Hauses zur Strasse hin lag. Sie schellten an, aber keiner von ihnen erwartete wirklich, dass jemand öffnen würde. Sie schellten noch einmal und holten bei schon mal vorsorglich ihre Ausweise her raus. Diesmal rief John nachdem klingeln. „FBI, öffnen Sie die Tür!" Doch nichts tat sich, kein Laut und keine Bewegungen waren im Hause zu hören.

Mit einer Handbewegung zeigt John Monica an, dass sie zurücktreten solle. Sie tat es und er trat die Tür auf. Eigentlich hätten sie die Tür mit Werkzeug geöffnet, aber sie hatten genau dies im Auto vergessen. Keiner wollte den Weg nochmals zurücklaufen und somit blieb ihnen nur diese Lösung. Gemeinsam betraten sie dann das Haus, noch immer war alles ruhig. Zwar hatten sie ihre Waffen gezogen, doch sie hielten sie zu Boden, denn es bestand keine Gefahr. Sie durchsuchten das gesamte Haus.

Es war recht groß. Beiden fiel auf, dass die Einrichtung neu war. Man konnte auch keinerlei Spuren von Gebrauch oder ähnlichem an ihnen entdecken. Alles schien so, als wäre die gesamte Einrichtung nur zum Schein in diesem Haus. Die Möbel waren zwar schön, aber sie wirkten sehr unpersönlich und zusammen gekauft.

Nach einer Weile trafen sie sich im Wohnzimmer. Keiner von ihnen war auch nur auf den Ansatz eines Hinweises gestoßen, der etwas über den Besitzer des Hauses aussagte. Ratlos ließen sie sich auf das Sofa fallen. John hing seinen Gedanken nach, doch Monica wollte einfach nicht aufgeben, sie spürte, das etwas hier nicht stimmte. Gewaltig nicht stimmte!

Sie ließ ihren Blick abermals durch das Zimmer schweifen. Und tatsächlich sie bemerkte den kleinen Tisch neben sich. Den Tisch den sie vom Fenster aus gesehen hatte. Warum war sie nicht früher darauf gekommen genau dort nachzuschauen? Vorsichtig, fast mit zitternder Hand nahm sie die Ausweise zur Hand und betrachtete sie. Als ihr Atem vor Überraschung stockte wurde auch John wieder aufmerksam und wandte sich mit fragendem Blick an sie. Sie konnte keinen Ton heraus bringen und so gab sie ihm stumm die soeben gefundenen Papiere zur Hand. Er selber war auch verblüffte als er erkannte, das der andere Ausweis Special Agent Fox Mulder gehörte.

Langsam und auch sichtlich verwirrt drehte er sich zu ihr. Nun sah er genauso verblüfft aus wie sie. Als sie sich beide dessen bewusst wurden lachten sie los.

Doch dann wurde sie wieder ernst und Monica sprach genau die Frage aus, die sie beide beschäftigte: „Warum, zum Teufel, finden wir Mulders Ausweis hier, ich denke er ist auf der Flucht vor der Regierung?" „Genau, das dachte ich auch! Monica, hältst du es für möglich, dass er gar nicht so weit weg ist, sondern mit Scully in Verbindung steht?" „John, ich glaube nicht nur das sie Verbindung haben sondern, ich glaube das er nicht weit geflohen ist, sondern sich hier in diesem Haus versteckt hat. Und Scully weiß es, ich wette sogar sie ist auch hier." „WAS? Das ist absurd, nein, das kann gar nicht sein!", war seine Reaktion auf die eben gehörten Worte. „Warum nicht? Alles, aber wirklich alles passt! Wir können sie zu Hause nicht erreichen und ihre Wohnung sieht nicht sehr bewohnt aus im Moment. Ihre Mutter weiß auch nichts. In der Straße im Ort stehen zwei FBI-Fahrzeuge die wir gestern entdeckt haben und die auch heute immer noch dort stehen. Und dieses scheinbar unbewohnte Haus ist auch etwas verdächtig, wenn du mich fragst." „Allerdings, das sehe ich auch so. Hier stimmt irgendetwas nicht! Und das mit Scully ist auch etwas merkwürdig, aber ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass sie gerade hier sind. Dieses Haus wirkt so unbewohnt."

„Genau, das ist es ja! Und erkläre mir bitte, John, was machen ihre Ausweise hier wenn sie beide GANZ woanders seinen sollten?"

„Monica, du hast mich überzeugt, aber wo sollen sie sein? Wenn sie wirklich hier sind oder waren, dann können sie noch nicht weit weg sein, denn Mulder kann nicht einfach so über die Straße gehen, auch nicht in diesem kleinen Ort.

Die Regierung, oder besser gesagt, die Verschwörung hat ihre Spitzel überall und so wie ich ihn kenne und einschätze weiß er das sehr gut. Er ist schließlich inzwischen der Fachmann.", sagte John mit einem Augenzwinkern.

Nun stand sie auf und sah sich abermals aufmerksam um. „Monica?" Sie drehte sich um. „Wir haben doch bereits alles mehr als gründlich abgesucht." Warf er etwas genervt ein. „Ich weiß, aber wir müssen irgendetwas übersehen haben. Da bin ich mir sicher. Ich kann fast spüren, dass sie immer noch hier sind. Ich weiß das du denkst, das sei unmöglich, weil wir sie sonst hätten finden müssen, aber ich bin davon überzeugt und will es beweisen.", erklärte sie leicht aufgebracht. „Ich sage ja schon nichts mehr", John nahm die Hände spaßeshalber hoch und lachte. Er kannte Monica und er wusste, dass sie es sich in den Kopf gesetzt hatte Mulder und Scully noch an diesem Tag zu finden. Das sie sich irgendwo zusammen aufhielten, da hatte auch er keine Zweifel mehr dran. Da sie sich nun noch einmal auf machte, zu einer Erkundungstour durch das Haus, wollte auch er nicht weiter herum sitzen und grübeln und so stand er auf und suchte seinerseits auch alles nochmals gründlich ab.


	8. Chapter 8

Monica war im ersten Stock und so blieb er unten und suchte in der Küche, im Wohnzimmer und ging dann in den kleinen halbrunden Flur. Er schaute in jeden der kleinen Räume und untersuchte sie. Doch er konnte nichts weiter finden. Das letzte Zimmer in dem Flur war das geräumige Arbeitszimmer, was aber auch gleichzeitig einer Bibliothek ähnlich war, da an den vier Wänden hohe Regal mit Büchern standen. Auch hier durchsuchte er alles. Aber ohne jeden Erfolg.

Müde und auch ein wenig frustriert, da sie keinen Erfolg hatten, ließ er sich in dem großen, dunkelgrünen ledernen Stuhl am Schreitisch nieder. Er dachte nach, dabei ließ er seinen Blick über die zahlreichen Bücher um ihn herum schweifen.

Einige Titel kamen ihm bekannt vor. Als ihm auffiel, woher er sie kannte war er ein wenig verwirrt. Einige der Bücher standen auch bei seinem Großvater in dessen Bibliothek.

Als er noch ein kleiner Junge war, hatte er sich dort oft und lange aufgehalten und seinem Großvater bei der Arbeit zugesehen. Doch, als dieser gestorben war, verließ John das Haus und kehrt nie wieder dorthin zurück, denn er konnte den Schmerz, den er empfand, wenn er an ihn dachte, nicht ertragen. Aber das war sehr lange her und sein Großvater hatte diese Bücher damals auch schon sehr lange. Und nun sah er einige dieser Bücher hier in diesem Haus? In dem Haus, in dem alle Möbel so gut wie neu waren und unbenutzt aussahen? Diese Bücher waren so alt und sie standen in diesem Haus. Auch er begann nun zu glauben, dass hier etwas nicht stimmte.

Er saß dort gut 10 Minuten und dachte nach. Als Monica in den Raum kam. Er saß mit dem Rücken halb zur Tür und schaute wie versteinert auf das Bücherregal was vor ihm stand. Einen Moment blieb sie dort stehen und beobachtete ihn. Er bemerkte nicht, dass sie in den Raum gekommen war. Sie ging zu ihm hinüber und drehte die Lehne des Stuhles so, dass er sie ansah. Als ihre Blicke sich trafen begann er zu lächeln. Er nahm seine Arme und zog sie näher an sich heran. Ohne zu zögern ließ sie es geschehen. Er zog sie auf seinen Schoß. Da der Stuhl recht groß war, war dies kein Problem. Sie hatte sich noch nicht ganz gesetzt als seine hungrigen Lippen ihre trafen. Sie küssten sich lang. Dann wurde ihre küssen fordernder. Seine Hand wanderte langsam unter ihr T-Shirt. Er streichelte ihren Rücken und auch sie begann seine Krawatte zu lösen.

Als sie sich dann wieder etwas weiter vorbeugte um ihn abermals zu küssen geschah es...

Der große Bürostuhl verlor das Gleichgewicht und kippte nach hinten um. Sie fielen beide mit ihm um. Mit einem Mal fing sie an zu lachen. John schaute sie etwas erstaunt an. Was fand sie denn daran so lustig? Er selbst fand es eher etwas schade, dass sie gerade jetzt „gestört" wurde. Sie lachte immer noch und so fragte er sie was der Grund für ihren Heiterkeitsausbruch sei.

Monica wurde wieder etwas ernster und sah ihn belustigt an. „Wir benehmen uns wie zwei Teenager, die frisch verliebt sind. Schau, wir sind hier in einem völlig fremden Haus und wir wissen beide, dass hier etwas nicht stimmt. Und was machen wir? Anstatt der Sache weiter auf den Grund zu gehen knutschen wir hier in diesem Arbeitszimmer rum. Nicht, das es mir nicht gefällt, nein, im Gegenteil ich finde es sehr schön, aber gerade als alles so gut wie perfekt ist, kippt dieser Stuhl um!", an dieser Stelle hörte sie auf und begann wieder zu lachen.

Nun verstand auch John, sie lachte nicht über ihn sondern über diese Situation. Und sie hatte Recht, sie beide benahmen sich wirklich wie Teenager, die frisch verliebt waren. Doch so fühlte er sich auch. „

Mon, du hast Recht, ich bin frisch verliebt...", grinste er frech. Doch an dieser Stelle unterbrach sie ihn, in dem sie auf einen kleinen runden Knopf deutete der sich neben der Schublade unter der Schreibfläche befand. „Ein Schalter?", waren seine nächsten Worte.

„Wofür ist der denn?" Sie erwiderte: „Lass es uns testen, dann wissen wir besser bescheid." Sie standen auf und John betätigte den Knopf.

Zuerst geschah nichts weiter, doch dann hörten sie ein knacken hinter dem Bücherregal auf der anderen Seite des Raumes. Es hörte sie an, als ob sich alte Zahnränder in Bewegung setzten. Und so war es auch. Langsam bewegte sich die Regalwand nach hinten und schwang dann mit einer schnellen Bewegung zur rechten Seite weg. Überrascht sahen sie sich an und dann gingen sie auf die Öffnung zu. Dahinter war ein kurzer dunkeler Flur, den sie mit vier Schritten durchquert hatten. Am Ende befand sich eine normale, aber stabile Holztür. John drückte die Klicke runter, doch wie erwartet war die Tür abgeschlossen. Wieder wurden sie dran erinnert, dass sie ihr Werkzeug im Auto vergessen hatten. „Monica, wenn wir das nächste Mal das Auto verlassen, erinnre mich bitte, bitte das ich das Werkzeug einstecke, " sagte er mit einem Lachen und trat die Tür auf.

Dahinter befand sich ein schmaler Raum. Er war mit einer Lampe, die an der Decke über dem Tisch hing beleuchtet. Es war eine Küche. Sie war mit modernen Geräten ausgestattet und sah aus wie eine normale Küche, so wie sie jeder zu Hause hat. Auch fiel ihnen sofort auf, dass dieser verborgene Teil des Hauses bewohnt wirkte, zwar waren die Sachen neu sahen aber so aus, als ob sie täglich gebraucht würden. John drehte sich um und sah Monica erstaunt an. Diese blickte nicht weniger verblüfft drein. Als er sich wieder umdrehte stand Scully in der Verbindungstür in den nächsten Raum. Jetzt waren beide vollends verwirrt und keiner der beiden war fähig zu sprechen. Doch noch bevor sie auf irgendeine Weise fragen konnten erschien Mulder hinter ihr und fragte vorsichtig was hier vor sich ginge. Das war zu viel für Monica, sie musste sich setzten und so ging sie ohne ein Wort zu sagen auf den Tisch zu und ließ sich nieder. John hatte seine Fassung etwas schneller wieder erlangt und fragte: „Agent Scully, was tun Sie hier? Nein, was SIE hier tun ist mir inzwischen klar! Agent Mulder, warum zum Teufel halten Sie sich hier auf? Sie wissen doch, dass die Regierung nach Ihnen sucht!" „Beruhigen Sie sich Agent Doggett! Natürlich weiß ich, dass die Regierung mich sucht, aber ich verstecke mich hier in diesem Haus schon seit Wochen. Hier bin ich sicher, denn sie denken ja ich wäre ins Ausland geflohen und nicht mehr hier in den Staaten." Monica hatte sich nun auch wieder unter Kontrolle und begriff langsam worüber sie sich die ganze Zeit gewundert hatte. Nun wusste sie auch, was ihr immer komisch an diesem Haus vorgekommen war. Der Raum in dem sie sich gerade befanden und die Räume die neben und über diesem lagen waren von außen nicht zu sehen. Sie waren wie Geheimräume, in dem Haus. Die eine Seite hatte keine Fenster und nun befanden sie sich an genau dieser Seite und jetzt hatte sie auch verstanden warum dort keine Fenster waren. Niemand sollte von außen sehen können das es Räume gab die man nicht sehen konnte. Nachdem sie ihre neuen Erkenntnisse den anderen mitgeteilt und von Mulder ein zustimmendes nicken bekommen hatte, bemerkte auch John etwas. „Mir wird jetzt auch klar, warum die Möbel im Haus neu sind und so unbenutzt aussehen. Sie stehen dort nur um den Eindruck zu erwecken das hier jemand wohnt. Ohne irgendetwas über die Bewohner auszusagen." „Erraten!", war Scullys Antwort darauf. John fuhr fort: „Aber Sie beide haben einen Fehler gemacht, der mich und Monica darauf brachte hier, in diesem Haus, nach ihnen zu suchen." „Und der wäre?", fragte Mulder überrascht. Scullys und Ihr FBI-Ausweis liegen im Wohnzimmer neben dem Sofa auf dem Tischchen. Dana wurde still und schaute beschämt zu Boden. Sie erinnerte sich wie es dazu gekommen war, dass die Ausweise dort lagen. Sie überlegte kurz, ob sie es John und Monica erzählen sollte, doch da hatte Mulder schon begonnen. Zuerst bat er die „Besucher" in den Raum nebenan und drehte dann das Bücherregal durch einen Hebel im Flur wieder zurück. Er verschloss auch die Tür so gut es ging, denn das Schloss war arg beschädigt. John sah ihm zu, als er bemerkte das Mulder von der beschädigten Tür nicht sehr begeistert war sagte er, er hätte das Werkzeug im Auto vergessen und er hätte ja nicht geahnt das gerade SIE sich dort aufhalten würden. Dann setzen sie sich alle im Nebenzimmer auf das Sofa und Mulder begann zu erzählen...


	9. Chapter 9

„Sie erinnern sich sicher beide noch an den Tag als ich verschwunden bin. Scully hielt sich mit Informationen über dieses durchaus merkwürdige Verschwinden meinerseits bedeckt. Doch nicht nur an dem Tag, sondern auch in den folgenden Wochen sagte sie nichts Genaues. Haben sie sich nicht gewundert warum?" Beiden öffneten ihren Mund und wollten etwas erwidern doch Mulder ließ ihnen keine Zeit. Er fuhr mit seiner Erklärung fort: „Gut, wie ich an ihren Gesichtern sehen kann, haben sie sich schon gefragt, aber nun weiter. Bevor sie wusste, dass ich mit dem Virus infiziert war, sprach sie fast jeden Tag von mir und versuchte alles um mich zu finden. Dann als sie mich wieder hatte ging ich nach einer kurzen Zeit wieder, auf der Flucht vor der Regierung. Doch Scully sagte nichts was ihre Gefühle, mich wieder „verloren" zu haben, ausdrückten.

Was denken sie woran das wohl gelegen hat? Ja, genau. In der Zeit in der ich bei Ihnen war, noch bevor ich kündigte und floh suchte ich mir mit Scully dieses Haus. Wir kauften es, untern anderen Namen natürlich. _Gucken sie nicht so ungläubig. Es ist so._ Wir richteten alles so ein, dass es von Außen den Anschein erweckte hier würden ganz normale Menschen wohnen und leben.

Wir haben natürlich nicht damit gerechnet, dass ausgerechnet zwei aufmerksame FBI-Agenten hier vorbei kommen und ihnen auffällt das die Möbel neu sind. Und dann auch noch den Geheimgang finden." „Ja, aber ihre Idee war nicht übel, hier hätte niemals jemand nach ihnen gesucht!", war Monicas Einwurf. „Das mit dem Geheimräumen hatte ich zufällig erfahren, als ich im Arbeitszimmer war, während der Hausbesichtigung. Alte Häuser wie dieses haben oft solche Räume, doch die Besitzer wissen es nur, wenn sie es von den Vorbesitzern erfahren oder durch einen Zufall herausfinden. Ich habe davon vor einer Weile einmal gelesen, daher fiel es mir auf." „Sie beide wohnen also seit einigen Wochen hier, habe ich das richtig verstanden?", harkte Monica nochmals nach. An dem Kopfnicken beider erkannte sie, dass sie richtig lag. „Dana hat Ihre Wohnung also nur noch zum Schein und wohnt eigentlich hier?" Erneutes nicken folgte. „Ha, wirklich gut, aber sagt mal, wenn Ihr beide so vorsichtig gewesen seid, warum liegen dann eure Ausweise in dem Wohnzimmer so unachtsam herum?"

Scully grinste wieder und schaute Monica an. „Weißt du, ich arbeite die ganze Woche als Lehrerin in Quantico und wenn ich dann wieder hier raus nach Hause komme, dann erwartet mich Mulder immer schon und weißt du meistens geht alles etwas schnell und wir waren mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt und haben halt nicht aufgepasst."

Sie wurde etwas verlegen und leicht rot. Eigentlich wusste ja jeder das sie und Mulder ein Paar waren doch ihr selber kam es noch immer etwas so vor als wäre es noch immer ein Geheimnis. Doch dann fiel ihr plötzlich etwas auf. „Sagt mal, was macht ihr eigentlich hier? Soweit ich weiß, habt ihr kein Fall, der Euch in diese Gegend führt und somit auf dieses Haus aufmerksam machen könnte. Also mal ehrlich, wie kommt ihr darauf mich oder besser gesagt uns gerade hier zu suchen?"

Nun waren es John und Monica die etwas verlegener wurden. John wollte anfangen zu erklären, doch er fand nicht die geeigneten Worte und stotterte nur ein paar unverständliche Dinge. Also ergriff Monica das Wort. „Wir haben uns gestern frei genommen und sind hier raus gefahren." „FREI? Warum?", fragte Dana etwas überrascht. Wieder wurden beiden verlegener, doch dann fuhr John für Monica fort. „Also erstens haben wir keinen Fall momentan und müssen nur Akten sortieren und zweitens wollten wir den Tag genießen." Nun war es Mulder der John unterbrach „Warum? Ich meine, gibt es einen besondern Anlass, dass der gestrige Tag etwas Besonderes war? Und genossen werden musste?" Plötzlich begann auch Dana zu grinsen, sie hatte nun begriffen was John und Monica mit diesen doch recht merkwürdigen Aussagen klar machen wollten. Sie drehte sich leicht zu Mulder und schenkte ihm ein verschwörerisches Lächeln. Dieser verstand nun auch und blickte die beiden in erfreuter Überraschung an, genauso wie seine Partnerin. John und Monica sahen sich an und dann legte John seinen Arm um Monicas Hüfte und sagte: „Ja, Ihr habt Recht. Wir sind nun auch ein Paar." Monica sah ihn verliebt an und lächelte genauso „Gestern im Büro ist es passiert." Dana nickte nur und meinte dann: „Das es eines Tages so kommen würde war mir eigentlich klar, aber um ehrlich zu sein hätte ich nicht gedacht das es schon so schnell passieren würde. Andererseits war es ja kaum zu übersehen, was ihr beide für einander empfunden habt. Alle wussten es oder haben es auf irgendeine Weise geahnt. Der einzige, der es nicht bemerkte oder nicht bemerken wollte war Brad Follmer." Das führte zu einem Lachen. Sie alle kannten Brad und wussten, dass er hinter Monica her war und nicht akzeptieren konnte, dass sie absolut nichts mehr von ihm wollte. Sogar Mulder, der nur eine kurze Zeit mit Follmer gearbeitet hatte wusste es, denn er hatte es selber mitbekommen und außerdem hatte ihm Scully davon erzählt. „Ich glaube ihr beide wusstet auch was ihr für einander fühlt, oder? Na, ich denke schon, wenn auch nicht bewusst, dann aber wenigstens unbewusst. Oder hatte keiner von euch den Mut den ersten Schritt zu tun?" Mulder sah Dana an und unterbrach sie dann „ Ich denke das ist eine Sache zwischen den beiden und ich denke auch, dass uns solche Details gar nichts angehen. Das sollen die beiden Mal schön unter sich regeln."

Monica und John sahen ihn dankbar an, doch es störte sie auch nicht, wenn Dana sie solche Dinge fragte, denn sie beide wussten, dass sie sich wirklich kindisch benommen hatten. Nun lag diese Zeit aber hinter ihnen und sie waren ein Paar.

„Dana, ich verstehe Eure Entscheidung irgendwie um ehrlich zu sein. Denn, wenn ich bedenke, dass ihr eine solch lange Zeit miteinander gearbeitet habt, immer ward ihr zusammen, keiner von Euch musste alleine ermitteln. Dann plötzlich wurdet ihr getrennt durch die Entführung. Anschließend kam die Flucht. Alles hat sich verändert und William wurde auch noch geboren. Ihr beide seid nicht mehr bei den X-Akten und Ihr ward kein Team mehr. Ich selber würde das nicht wollen. Ich würde verrückt werden bei dem Gedanken, dass ich John Tag und Nacht vermissen würde. Ganz ehrlich ich hätte mich genauso entscheiden, wenn ich die Wahl gehabt hätte!"

John nickte zustimmend. Scully und Mulder waren dankbar für die Unterstützung, sie hatten, zwar nicht erwartet, das John und Monica sie verraten würden, aber im Stillen hatte Dana doch einige Zweifel gehabt, ob sie es auch gutgeheißen hätten. Wäre dies nicht der Fall gewesen, hätte das ihre Entscheidung zwar nicht geändert, aber sie wäre über ein Ende der Freundschaft doch betrübt gewesen. Nun hatte sie aber Klarheit, Monica und John standen beide hinter ihr und Mulder...


	10. Chapter 10

Der Abend verlief ruhig, sie erzählten bis lange in die Nacht hinein. Keiner der vier bemerkte wie die Zeit verging. Erst als Mulder zu gähnen begann warf John einen Blick auf seine Uhr. Wie er feststellte war es bereits 02:45 Uhr. Monica, die in seinem Arm lag, sagte ebenfalls, dass sie sich müde fühle. John wollte gerade aufstehen als ihm Dana anbot, dass er und Monica doch über Nacht bleiben sollten, damit sie jetzt nicht noch wieder zurück nach Washington bräuchten. Mulder nickte trotz seiner Müdigkeit eifrig und so bleiben Monica und er für die Nacht. Beide recht dankbar, da sie doch etwas viel Wein hatten und das Autofahren nun nicht mehr 100 sicher war.

Das Sofa im Wohnzimmer konnte man ausziehen und zum Schlafsofa machen. Dana und Fox verabschiedeten sich und gingen in ihr eigenes Schlafzimmer, vorher gab Dana ihnen noch eine Decke und zwei kleine Kissen.

Nachdem sie alleine waren und sich gemütlich in das, auf das schnell errichtete „Bett" gekuschelt hatten, redeten sie noch eine Weile. Beide waren sich darüber einig das der ganze Tag und besonders die Erkenntnisse die er mit sich gebracht hatte doch ein wenig sonderbar verlaufen war.

Am morgen hätte keiner von ihnen erwartet, dass sie Mulder bereits am Abend gefunden haben würden. Das sie Dana im Laufe des Tages finden würden war schon wahrscheinlicher.

Jeder der ihnen am Morgen von diesen Entdeckungen erzählt hätte, hätten beide ohne größere Überlegungen für verrückt erklärt. Als John Monica genau dies sagte, lachte sie leise auf, weil ihr klar wurde wie Recht er mit dieser Aussage hatte. „Aber eine Sache war an diesem Tag nicht so schön, " stellte fest. Monica drehte sich in seinem Arm, sodass sie nun auf dem Bauch lag und ihm in die Augen gucken konnte. Mit der einen Hand stütze sie sich ab und mit der anderen streichelte sie über seinen Oberkörper. John fuhr mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht fort „...heute morgen, im Fahrstuhl, so wie Follmer dich angesehen hat, das gefiel mir überhaupt nicht!

Er hat sich mit seinen Augen fast ausgezogen und dich besitz ergreifend angestarrt." „John, das hört sich ja fast so an als wärst du eifersüchtig..."

Monica drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und grinste ihn frech an. „Das hört sich nicht so an, das ist so! Mon, er hat immer noch nicht begriffen, dass du nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben willst. Ich liebe dich und will nicht das er dich so ansieht." „Das ist süß von dir, „ unterbrach Monica ihn. John legte seine Arme um sie und zog sie ein Stück näher. Er nahm ihren Mund in Besitz und blickte sie dann an „Ich will dich für immer bei mir wissen! Ich war mir einer Sache noch nie, NIE so sicher. Ich liebe dich. So sehr, das können meine Worte nicht ausdrücken..." „Ich liebe dich auch, John. Und ich werde immer bei dir bleiben, denn um nichts in der Welt möchte ich ohne dich sein!" Sie hatte sich wieder an ihn gekuschelt und ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter gelegt. Ihre Hand lag reglos auf seiner Brust. Als ihre Atemzüge regelmäßiger und ruhiger wurden gab John ihr noch einen Kuss auf die Haare und schlief anschließend selber ein.


	11. Chapter 11

Am nächsten morgen schliefen sie alle ziemlich lange und sogar William machte sich nicht schon um 8 Uhr bemerkbar und gönnte seiner Mommy und seinem Daddy mal einen schönen Start ins Wochenende.

Um 10:30 Uhr, als sie alle mehr oder weniger fit am Tisch saßen und frühstückten fragte Monica vorsichtig wie sich Fox und Dana ihre Zukunft vorstellten. Schließlich würden sie William nicht in diesem Versteck heranwachsen lassen können.

Dem waren sich auch die beiden bewusst, doch sie hatten bisher noch keine sinnvolle Lösung gefunden.

Ihre Ideen und Lösungsansätze trugen sie John und Monica vor und beide schüttelten resignierend die Köpfe.

Gegen Mittag, als sie alles mehrmals durchgegangen waren, verabschiedeten sich Monica und John und versprachen mit Skinner zu reden, bereits am Montag. Denn am Wochenende würde sie ihn wohl nicht erreichen, er war bei einem Einsatz und sie wussten noch nicht einmal wo, da sie die letzten Tage mehr außerhalb des Kellerbüros verbracht hatten.

Sie versprachen auch wieder vorbei zu schauen nachdem mit Skinner alles geregelt war.

Sie verließen die Geheimräume, gaben die Ausweise an Mulder und Scully, damit sie, sie nicht noch einmal verraten konnten und gingen in den neueren Teil des Hause. Die Eingangstür die sie eintreten hatten müssen, verschlossen sie noch sorgfältiger und kehrten dann zurück zu Johns Auto, welches noch immer in der Nebenstraße mit den anderen FBI-Fahrzeugen stand.


	12. Chapter 12

**Monicas Apartment**

**Montagmorgen 06:00**

„Wasser!" Sie erwachte und spürte diesen Durst in ihrem Hals. Noch im Halbschlaf und fast automatisch griff sie mit der linken Hand in Richtung Nachttisch wo neben dem Radiowecker immer eine Flasche Wasser stand. Doch ihre Hand erreichte nicht wie erwartet den Tisch, sondern den Rücken von John Doggett. Dieser kleine Irrtum ließ Monica nun doch vollends wach werden. Sie beugte sich vorsichtig über ihn hinweg, um ihn nicht aufzuwecken, und nahm die Flasche. Nachdem ihr Durst gestillt war, ließ sie sich wieder zurück in die Kissen gleiten. Einschlafen konnte sie nicht mehr, dazu war es bereits zu hell im Zimmer und in einer dreiviertel Stunde mussten sie sowieso aufstehen, denn es war wieder Montag und somit ein normaler Arbeitstag. Johns Atemzüge waren schwer und gleichmäßig, er war noch im Tiefschlaf. Die Bewegung unter seinen geschlossenen Augenliedern verriet, dass er träumte.

Zu gerne würde sie wissen was, oder wovon er träumte. Ihre Gedanken wanderten zu den vergangenen Tagen. Sie und John hatten ein wirklich schönes Wochenende. Beide Tage hatten sie zusammen verbracht. Den Sonntag allein, zuerst bei John im Haus und dann im Park bei einem Picknick. Am Abend waren sie essen gewesen und die Nacht verbrachten sie gemeinsam bei ihr. John hatte eine Reisetasche mit frischen Sachen für den nächsten Tag mitgenommen. Am Samstag waren sie bei Mulder und Scully gewesen. Nach dem Frühstück hatte Mulder ihnen noch mal von seiner „Flucht", diesmal mit mehr Details und Informationen erzählt. Den Vormittag saßen sie im Garten des Hauses, den man von der Straße aus nicht einblicken konnte und genossen die letzten warmen Strahlen der Sonne. Auch berieten sie, wie sie weiter vorgehen sollten, denn in einem waren sie sich einig, Mulder sollte nicht länger ein Versteckspiel spielen müssen. Nach langem überlegen und verwerfen vieler Ideen kamen sie schließlich zu einer Lösung.

Mit Skinners Hilfe wollten sie eine Art Erpressung an die Schattenregierung senden,. John warf natürlich ein, dass sich keine Regierung der Welt erpressen ließe, womit er ja auch bei jeder „normalen" Regierung Recht hatte, doch diese „Regierung" war definitiv nicht normal und hatte auch keine „normalen" Absichten oder Pläne, darüber waren sie sich am Ende alle einig. Der Plan wurde bis ins kleinste Detail ausgearbeitet, solange bis bei keinem mehr Zweifel bestanden.

Am Ende war sogar John vom Gelingen überzeugt. Monica schmunzelte bei diesem Gedanken.

John war anders in dieser Hinsicht. Er bezeichnete sich selbst als Skeptiker und das war er auch. Sie selbst hingegen glaubte eher. Zumindest gab sie vielen Dingen eine Chance, auch wenn es sich gelegentlich als falsch erwies. Sie bezeichnete sich als „Offen". Unterschiedlich sind sie beide, aber das machte ihre Beziehung durchaus interessanter. Nicht nur privat, sondern auch beruflich. Beiden X-Akten war es hilfreich, wenn einer glaubte und der andere zweifelte, so konnten sie sich die Waage halten und oftmals objektiver handeln.

Bei Mulder und Scully waren die Rollen anders herum verteilt, dort war es Mulder der glaubte und Scully, die zweifelte, oder lieber eine wissenschaftliche Begründung finden wollte. Genau diese Mischung macht wohl ein gutes und erfolgreiches Team aus, dachte sie bei sich.

Sie grübelte noch etwas und fühlte sich in ihrem Bett so richtig wohl, fast hätte sie sich gewünscht, dass der Wecker heute gar nicht mehr klingeln würde. Auch kamen ihr Gedanken zu John. Sie spielte einmal sogar mit dem Gedanken, sich vorstellen zu können immer neben ihm aufzuwachen. Sie wusste, dass es eigentlich noch zu früh für solche Gedanken war, aber irgendwie ließ sie dieses Gefühl nicht mehr so ganz los.

Was sich in den letzten paar Tagen alles verändert hatte…

Sie war richtig glücklich.


	13. Chapter 13

Als der Wecker klingelte war Monica bereits aufgestanden und stand unter der Dusche. John schreckte leicht hoch als der Wecker ansprang. Monica lag nicht neben ihm und er wunderte sich, doch dann roch er den frischen Duft des Kaffees, der aus der Küche kam und hörte das Rauschen der Dusche im Badezimmer. Er schmunzelte und wartete noch einen Moment bevor auch er aufstand. Monica war nun fertig und saß mit nassen Haaren in der Küche an einem gedeckten Tisch.

John, der auch schnell im Bad gewesen war, kam gut gelaunt und mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht in die Küche. Er lehnte sich zu Monica, gab ihr einen Kuss auf den Mund und begrüßte sie mit einem fröhlichen „Guten Morgen, mein Schatz." Dann setzte er sich ihr gegenüber an den Tisch und nahm sich eine Scheibe Brot. Monica, die morgens nicht mehr als einen Kaffee und gelegentlich eine Schale Müsli herunterbekam beobachtete jede seiner Bewegungen. Seine gute Laune, hatte sie sofort bemerkt, als er die Küche betrat. Und irgendwie steckte sie auch sie an.

Nachdem sie das Frühstück beendet hatten und das Geschirr wieder sauber im Schrank stand fuhren sie gemeinsam ins Büro.


	14. Chapter 14

**J. Edgar Hoover Building**

**Washington D.C.**

**9.00 Uhr**

John griff zum Telefon und wählte die interne Nummer von Skinners Büro.

Seine Sekretärin nahm das Gespräch an. John bat um einen Termin mit der Begründung, dass er und Monica einige Dinge von sehr großer Bedeutung mit dem A.D. besprechen mussten. Er erfuhr, dass Skinner in einer Besprechung war, aber in etwa einer Stunde wieder Zeit hatte.

John nahm den Termin an und legte auf. Er blickte zu Monica, die am Schreibtisch gegenüber von ihm saß. Kurz beobachtete er sie und bewunderte ihr Schönheit, dann sagte er: „Wir haben einen Termin bei Skinner in einer Stunde."

Nun wandte sie auch ihren Blick auf ihn und lächelte. Sie nickte und sagte: „Na dann, hab ich ja noch genug Zeit diese alte Akte endlich zu Ende zu lesen." Und damit fuhr sie mit ihrer Arbeit fort.

Eine Stunde später saßen sie beide auf dem Sofa vor Skinners Büro. Die Sprechanlage, auf dem Schreibtisch, der Sekretärin sprang an und Skinners Stimme ertönte. Er bat seine Sekretärin die beiden Agenten zu ihm zu schicken.

Da sie beide die Aufforderung gehört hatten, nickte Skinners Sekretärin nur noch und John und Monica erhoben sich.

Nachdem beide Platz genommen hatten und Skinner sie mit einem recht fragenden Ausdruck im Gesicht betrachtete, räusperte John sich einmal kurz und begann dann die gesamte Geschichte zu erzählen.

Während John so sprach, wurden Skinners Augen immer größer und ab und zu konnte man ein Nicken von ihm sehen, oder ein gutmütiges Lächeln. John schloss seine Geschichte ab und Monica ergänzte hier und dort noch einige Details.

Nun war Skinner an der Reihe was zu sagen. Er hatte sichtlich Probleme die richtigen Worte zu finden, doch nach ein paar Momenten begann er:

„Also, der gute Agent Mulder ist wieder im Lande und die Schattenregierung weiß nichts davon?! Und was hat er nun vor, und warum sind Sie beide hier?" Diesmal ergriff Monica das Wort und antwortete ihm: „Wir haben mit Agent Mulder und mit Agent Scully zusammen einen Plan entwickelt, mit dem man Agent Mulder von seinen Schwierigkeiten befreien könnte. Aber bei der Durchführung brauchen wir ihre Hilfe." Skinner nickte. „Ach so ist das, ich denke, sie können auf mich zählen, ich werde sie unterstützen, wenn es in meinem Machtbereich steht." Erleichterung zeigte sich auf den Gesichtern der beiden. „Das erleichtert die Sache wirklich um einiges, DANKE, Sir.", war John Antwort darauf.

„Also, wir hatten uns folgendes überlegt: „Wir verfassen ein Schreiben an die Regierung, indem wir sie auffordern Mulders Leben in Ruhe zulassen. Sollte ihm jedoch trotzdem etwas zustoßen, so wird sofort eine Videobotschaft an sämtliche TV und Radiostationen auf der gesamten Welt gehen in der die Absichten der „Regierung" aufgedeckt werden. Stellen sie sich nur vor, welch eine Hysterie losbrechen würde, wenn die Menschen eine solche Nachricht bekämen. Das will die Schattenregierung doch auf jeden Fall verhindern, und genau das ist jetzt unser Druckmittel. Ihre Aufgabe würde darin bestehen, das Schreiben irgendwie an die Leute der Regierung zu überbringen."

Zu Anfang war Skinners Blick etwas verwirrt doch dann betrachtete er das Vorhaben genauer und stellte fest, dass die Idee gar nicht so schlecht war und auch klappen könnte, doch er brachte den Einwurf, dass sich keine Regierung der Welt erpressen lassen würde. „Keine NORMALE Regierung, Sir, aber diese Regierung ist nicht normal und verfolgt auch keine normalen Absichten.", war die darauf folgende Antwort.

Nun war der A.D. auch überzeugt. Er erhob sich hinter seinem Schreibtisch und sagte: „Verfassen sie das Schreiben ich werde es schon an die entsprechenden Leute bringen, keine Sorge. Es wird mir eine Freude sein, ihre Pläne wenigstens einmal zu durchkreuzen." Während er sprach hatte er ein kleines aber triumphierendes Lächeln im Gesicht. Er geleitete die beiden Agenten noch bis zur Tür und verabschiedete sie. Als die beiden sich zum Gehen wandten sagte er noch: „Melden sie sich noch wegen eines neunen Termins, ich will, dass sie mir „ES" persönlich übergeben und nicht mit der Hauspost schicken." Monica und John nickten und gingen den Flur hinab in Richtung Fahrstuhl.

Wieder unten im Kellerbüro angekommen, setzte Monica sich hinter ihren Schreibtisch und wählte die Nummer von Danas Handy. Sie hatten vereinbart, dass John und Monica sich melden würden, nachdem sie mit Skinner gesprochen hatten. Deswegen hatte Dana auch ihr Handy eingeschaltet, denn sonst hatte sie es aus, damit sie keiner orten konnte. Mit wenigen Worten teilte Monica Dana mit, dass sie Skinners Unterstützung hatten. Dana und Mulder sollten das Schreiben verfassen und Skinner würde es an die richtigen Leute weitergeben. Dana war begeistert und Monica konnte in ihrer Stimme hören wie glücklich sie war.


	15. Chapter 15

Schon zwei Tage später hatte John wieder einen Termin mit Skinners Sekretärin vereinbart. Skinner bekam das Schreiben und John und Monica überließen es ihm, an welche Leute er sich genau wenden wollte. Sie beide wussten, dass ihre Aufgabe erfüllt war und dass alles andere sie nichts mehr anging. Sie wussten auch dass Skinner sich selber in große Schwierigkeiten brachte.

Und noch schlimmer wäre es gewesen, wenn er erwischt worden wäre.

Die nächste Woche verlief für alle sehr ruhig. Aber die Ruhe trog doch ein wenig. Denn jeder von ihnen wartete gespannt auf eine Reaktion. Fast glaubten sie, dass alles umsonst gewesen wäre, doch dann rief Skinner im Kellerbüro an und bat John und Monica am nächsten Tag mit Mulder und Scully um 12 Uhr bei ihm zu sein.

John und Monica gaben die Einladung an Mulder und Scully weiter.

Anfangs war Mulder etwas skeptisch. Was, wenn das alles nur eine große Falle war? Was, wenn Skinner auch etwas damit zu tun hatte?

Aber nein, wenn er jemanden vertrauen konnte, dann war es Skinner und natürlich seine Scully. Fast schämte er sich für diesen Gedanken.

Am nächsten Morgen fuhren Mulder und Scully mit Scullys Auto in die FBI-Tiefgarage. Sie hatten das alte Haus verlassen. Die wenigen persönlichen Gegenstände, die sie dort hatten, befanden sich in einer Reisetasche im Kofferraum.

William lag in seinem Kindersitz auf der Rückbank und schlief ruhig. Wenn alles klappen sollte, wollte Mulder zu Scully in ihr Apartment ziehen, da sie eine größere Wohnung hatte als er und für William einfach mehr Platz war.

Vor dem Aussteigen beugte sich Mulder noch mal zu Scully, küsste sie auf die Wange und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr: „Ich liebe dich. Wenn das hier alles schief geht, dann werde ich wieder fliehen, doch verlass dich darauf, dass ich zurückkomme. Ich werde mich nicht von DENEN unterkriegen lassen. Wenn das hier, aber alles klappen sollte, so wir es uns wünschen, dann werden wir die glücklichsten Menschen überhaupt sein!" Dana nickte stumm, sah ihn kurz aber liebevoll an und öffnete dann die Wagentür. Sie nahmen William in die Tagetasche und machten sich auf den Weg zum Fahrstuhl.

Zu ihrem Glück war gerade Pause und die meisten der anderen Agenten waren in ihrer Pause oder anderweitig Beschäftigt, so dass sie nicht weiter auffielen. Denn fast jeder, der hier arbeitete kannte die Geschichte, der beiden wenigsten teilweise. Die volle Wahrheit kannten natürlich nur 5 Personen, aber trotzdem wurde viel über den verbleib von Mulder und Scully gerätselt. Wenn man sie hier, einfach so ins FBI reinspazieren sah, dann würde es wohl zu einer peinlichen Situation kommen.

Doch sie ereichten ohne Zwischenfälle Skinners Büro. Dort wurden sie zunächst von John und Monica begrüßt, dann betraten sie ohne weitere Aufforderung und unter leichtem Protest der Sekretärin Skinners Büro. Dieser hatte soeben ein Telefonat beendet und blickte auf, wer ohne Anmeldung sein Büro betrat.

Als er Dana und Fox erkannte, sprang er auf und ging ihnen entgegen. Beide begrüßte er herzlich mit einer Umarmung. Als die Tür geschlossen war, alle saßen und sich die erste Aufregung etwas gelegt hatte, begann Skinner einen Brief vorzulesen. Von wem dieser Brief kam, war allen relativ klar und somit erwähnte er die Adresse nicht noch einmal extra.

_An Fox Mulder._

_Wir haben Ihr Schreiben erhalten. Sind gewillt auf die Forderungen einzugehen._

_Haben ja keine Wahl._

_Aber! Sollten Sie die Vereinbarung brechen, so sehen wir keinen Grund sie unsererseits einzuhalten. _

_xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_


	16. Chapter 16

Skinner ließ den Brief sinken und betrachtete die Reaktion seiner vier Agenten.

Im ersten Moment, regte sich keiner von ihnen. Alle saßen und ließen das eben Gehörte auf sich wirken. Dann plötzlich fingen sie alle auf einmal an zu reden.

Mulder und Scully sprangen beide auf und fielen sich in die Arme. Dana begann vor Freude zu weinen und auch Mulder sah man an, dass er den Tränen nicht sehr fern war. John und Monica hingegen blieben sitzen und sahen sich an. Dann nahm John Monicas Hand in seine und sie blickten sich weiter an und lächelten.

Bei ihnen war es mehr die stille Freude. Skinner blieb wie angewurzelt hinter seinem Schreibtisch stehen und beobachtete alles mit einem großen zufriedenen Grinsen.

Nachdem sich alle wieder beruhigt hatten verabschiedete Skinner sie. Natürlich nicht ohne eine weitere Warnung, dass sich keiner von ihnen verraten soll, da sonst alles verloren wäre.

Wie vorher vereinbart zog Mulder zu Scully, doch als er sein Apartment betrat erwartete ihn ein heilloses Durcheinander. Diesmal war nicht er daran schuld. Er hatte seine Wohnung nicht, so wie sonst, in einem Chaos hinterlassen. Dem war er sich sicher. Nein, jemand von der Regierung, der hinter ihm her war, musste auch hier gewesen sein um nach Hinweisen auf seinen Verbleib zu suchen.

Aber mit so etwas oder etwas ähnlichem hatte er gerechnet und so hatte er bewusst alles „sauber" zurückgelassen. Die einzigen Dinge die etwas über ihn oder seinen möglichen Aufenthalt verraten konnten, waren bei Scully, doch nicht einmal sie konnte aus all den Sachen schlau werden, die sie von ihm in einem Koffer bekommen hatte.

Die meisten der Möbel brauchte er nicht, denn Scully war durchaus gut ausgestattet. Seine persönlichen Gegenstände befanden sich fast schon alle bei ihr und so waren es nur noch wenige Dinge die zu ihr geschafft werden mussten.

John und Monica hatten sich zum Helfen angeboten.

Monica war mit Scully in deren Apartment geblieben, dort stellten sie die Möbel ein wenig um, so dass die Möbel von Mulder auch genug Platz fanden. John und Mulder nahmen nur ein paar Lampen, das Geschirr, den Fernseher und das Sofa mit. Viele der anderen Sachen waren kaputt, wahrscheinlich durch die Wut von Mulders Verfolger.

Sie schafften es alles in Johns Auto zu laden. So mussten sie nur einmal fahren.

Auf dem Weg zu Scullys Wohnung unterhielten sich John und Mulder. Mulder fragte John ob dieser ihm einen Gefallen tun könnte. Mulder wollte mit John am nächsten Tag in die Stadt um etwas „Besonderes", wie er es nannte, einzukaufen. John war gespannt was es wohl sein könnte und so stimmte er zu.

In Scullys Wohnung räumten Monica und sie einige Möbel bei Seite und stellten sie ein wenig um. Schließlich wollten sie Platz machen für die Sachen von Mulder, die in Kürze eintreffen würde. Während sie so arbeiteten sprachen sie nicht viel. Nur über eher belanglose Dinge. Dann kam Dana jedoch eine Idee, die sie Monica sofort mitteilen wollte. „Was denkst du? Sollten Mulder und ich vielleicht eine kleine Party geben und uns somit bei den Leuten bedanken, die uns geholfen haben. Gleichzeitig können wir Mulders Einzug feiern."

„Das ist eine gute Idee. Ich denke Ihr solltet das ganze aber nicht zu groß werden lassen. Skinner sollte auf jeden Fall dabei sein und deine Mutter…" „Und Du und John.", unterbrach Dana sie. Monica grinste und wandte sich wieder dem Bild zu, um es abzuhängen.

Da klingelte es auch schon und John und Mulde waren zurück mit einem Auto voller Möbel und anderer Gegenstände. Sie begannen alles in Danas Apartment zu schaffen und nach etwa einer Stunde war alles so wie sie es haben wollten.

Im Wohnzimmer standen zwei Sofas. Eins von Dana und eins von Mulder. Es sah sehr bequem aus. Ansonsten hatte sich das Aussehen der Wohnung nicht sehr verändert, nur hier und dort stand eine Lampe mehr oder ein anderes Bild hing an der Wand.

Nachdem alles getan war ließen sie sich im neunen Wohnzimmer nieder und bestellten den Pizza-Service.

Dana sprach die Party noch mal an. Denn weder Mulder noch John wussten bisher etwas davon. Beide waren sofort begeistert und sie planten das Fest für das kommende Wochenende.

Sie hatten gegessen und noch ein wenig geplant, doch John und Monica mussten los, denn für sie war am nächsten Tag ein gewöhnlicher Arbeitstag und das hieß, dass sie um 8 Uhr im Büro sein mussten. Sie verabschiedeten sich und Mulder zwinkerte John heimlich zu. John wusste sofort, dass es um ihr morgiges Treffen in der Stadt ging und nickte kaum spürbar. Monica und Dana hatten nicht von ihrer Absprache mitbekommen und so fuhren sie nach Hause.


	17. Chapter 17

**Johns Apartment**

**16:30 Uhr Nachmittags**

Vor etwa einer Stunde war er nach Hause gekommen. Sein Auto stand seit Tagen in der Garage des FBI und so hatte er auch keine Probleme. Monica hatte er gesagt, dass er am Nachmittag einige Besorgungen machen musste. Was ja auch keine Lüge war, schließlich begleitete er Mulder, der ihn darum gebeten hatte.

John hatte geduscht und war gerade dabei sich einen Tee zu machen, als es klingelte und Mulder wie verabredet vor seiner Tür stand. Er bot Mulder auch noch einen Tee an, bevor die sich auf den Weg machten.

„Also, was ist es nun, was sie kaufen wollten und wobei Sie meine Hilfe benötigen?", fragte John als sie im Wagen saßen.

„Jetzt kann ich es Ihnen ja sagen. Wir sind allein und in Kürze wissen sie es ja so wie so. Ich will einen Ring kaufen. Für Dana. Ich will sie auf dem Fest bei uns, am Wochenende fragen, ob sie meine Frau werden möchte. Mir ist klar geworden, dass ich das schon viel früher hätte tun sollen. Aber ich werde nicht noch einmal diese Chance verpassen. Ich will einfach keine Zeit mehr verschwenden. Ich liebe sie und sie liebt mich.", antwortete ihm Mulder. „Außerdem wird es Zeit, dass Will endlich einen Vater bekommt.", fügte er mit einem Schmunzeln hinzu.

John schwieg darauf hin. In seinem Kopf arbeitete es wie verrückt. Er wusste wie Recht Mulder hatte. Doch ihm kamen auch Gedanken an sich und Monica. War es bei ihnen nicht ähnlich?

Er wusste auch, dass er sie nicht wieder verlassen könnte oder würde. Wenn man sich so einig war, dann könnte er doch auch den Schritt tun, den Mulder bereit war zu tun. „Aber hatte er genug Mut? Und würde es nicht doch etwas überstürzt sein?

Gut, sie kannten sich schon lange. Monica war „IMMER" für ihn da, aber ihre Beziehung war noch recht frisch…"

Sie ereichten den Juwelier und John wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als Mulder ihm einen Ring zeigt und fragte was er davon halte.

Es war ein feiner goldener Ring. Mit einem kleinen roten Stein darauf. John wusste nicht was für ein Stein es war, und eigentlich spielte es auch keine Rolle, denn dieser Ring war einfach perfekt für Dana. Er passte zu ihr. John nickte nur stumm und Mulder kaufte den Ring.

Der Rest der Woche verlief ruhig und ohne weitere Ereignisse, am Freitag kamen Dana und Mulder zu Skinner, um ihn zu der Party am Samstag einzuladen. Sie redeten gerade mit ihm über den Tag, als Brad Follmer, das Büro betrat.

Natürlich bekam dieser die Einladung mit und blieb ein wenig verwundert stehen.

„Eine FBI-Party? Und die ganze X-Akten-Abteilung nimmt daran teil. Ich denke Monica wird auch dort sein… Na, da darf doch dann der Chef des Ganzen nicht fehlen. Wann soll ich da sein, Agent Scully?" Scully Mimik fiel wie auf Kommando, sie stotterte und brachte keine Antwort zustande. Mulder hingegen räusperte sich. „Hmmmm, na ja, wenn sie es so genau wissen wollen. Sie ist morgen um 14:30 Uhr." „Gut ich werde da sein.", war Follmers Antwort darauf und er verließ das Büro des A.D.'s wieder.

Scully drehte sich um und sah Skinner und Mulder an. „Was war das denn? Wie kommt er dazu, sich einfach einzuladen?" Mulder zuckte mit den Schultern und erwiderte: „Was kann man da gegen noch tun? Na super! Ich hoffe er macht das Fest wenigstens nicht kaputt…" Skinner und Dana nickten nur zustimmend, das hofften sie alle sehr.

Mulder und Dana verließen das Büro, denn sie mussten noch ein wenig Einkaufen und Skinner hatte auch noch etwas Arbeit vor dem Wochenende.

Auf dem Weg nach unten im Fahrstuhl, redeten Mulder und Scully. „Na, da werden sich John und Monica ja „SEHR" freuen. Wenn Follmer kommt. Besonders John. Er wird vor Eifersucht die Wände hochgehen.", grinste Mulder. „Nicht unbedingt. Ich denke, dass Monica ihm keinen Grund geben wird. Sie kann Follmer genauso wenig ausstehen, wie wir anderen.", war Danas antwort.


	18. Chapter 18

**14:45 Uhr Nachmittags**

**Samstag**

**Danas und Mulder Apartment**

Alle waren eingetroffen, nur Follmer fehlte noch. Doch Dana und Mulder hatten Monica und John noch nichts über Follmers Erscheinen erzählt.

Dann plötzlich schellte es. Monica blickte erstaunt zu Dana. Eigentlich waren doch alle da. Neben ihnen waren noch ein paar andere Kollegen eingeladen, mit denen Mulder und Scully in all den Jahren etwas mehr zu tun hatten.

Mulder erhob sich um zur Tür zu gehen und Dana zog Monica zur Seite. „Ich muss dir etwas gestehen. Gestern als Mulder und ich bei Skinner waren um ihn einzuladen kam Follmer ins Büro und hat es zufällig gehört. Daraufhin hat er sich mehr oder weniger selber eingeladen. Wir konnten nichts dagegen tun."

Das war wie ein Schlag für Monica. Sie ging langsam auf John zu, der mit einem Glas Sekt in einer anderen Ecke des Zimmers stand und sich mit ein paar Kollegen unterhielt. Ohne lang um den heißen Brei herum zu reden zog Monica John am Ärmel. „John, du glaubst nicht, wer kommen wird. Sie mussten Brad einladen. Oder besser gesagt, er hat sich selber eingeladen. Was sagt du dazu?"

Im ersten Moment sagte er gar nichts, doch dann brachte er einige gestotterte Worte zustande: „OK. Wenn er es darauf anlegt. BITTE! Sollte er dich einmal versuchen anzumachen, dann kann er was erleben. Das ist nicht nur so eine Drohung, ich mache es wahr." Monica wusste genau, dass er es so meinte, wie er es sagte. Dafür kannte sie ihn ja gut genug. „Wir werden es ihm zeigen. ZUSAMMEN!" War ihre Antwort, als Follmer auch schon mit einem selbstgefälligen Lächeln das Wohnzimmer betrat.

Monica blieb bei John stehen und sie unterhielten sich weiter.

Der Nachmittag war sehr unterhaltsam, sie alle hatten Spaß. John behielt jedoch Follmer immer ein wenig im Auge.

Zweimal versuchte er wirklich mit Monica ins Gespräch zu kommen, doch sie blockte beide Male ab und ging zu John.

Dann war es so weit. Um 18:00Uhr bat Mulder alle um einen Moment Ruhe. John wusste was nun kommen würde, aber keiner der anderen wusste Bescheid.

Nicht einmal Monica war von John eingeweiht worden.

Mulder drehte sich zu Dana um und sah sie an. Der ganze Raum war still, man hätte eine Stecknadel zu Boden fallen hören können.

Mulder nahm beide Hände von Dana in seine und begann:

„Dana, wir kennen uns nun schon so lange und ich liebe dich von ganzem Herzen. William und du sind das Wichtigste für mich. Ich will euch nie wieder vermissen und ich will, dass William einen Vater bekommt. Deswegen frage ich dich: WILLST DU MEINE FRAU WERDEN?"

Während er gesprochen hatte war er auf die Knie gegangen und hatte das kleine Kästchen mit dem Ring aus seiner Tasche geholt.

Dana zog ihn an den gefassten Händen zu sich hoch. Umarmte ihn und flüsterte in sein Ohr. „Ja, ja, ja ich will deine Frau werden. JA!"

Dann küssten sie sich. Alle Anwesenden begannen zu applaudieren und Mulder und Dana strahlten sich an. Eine einzige Träne rollte Danas Wange hinab, aber Mulder wischte sie vorsichtig mit seinem Daumen weg. Er schob vorschichtig den Ring über ihren Finger, dann nahmen sie William aus seinem Tragekorb der auf dem Sofa stand, und alle drei genossen einige kurze Augenblicke in der „neuen" Familie. Dann kamen nach und nach die Anwesenden im Raum, um ihnen zu gratulieren. Nur Monica und John blieben in der Ecke von der aus sie zugesehen hatte.

Monica wollte nun auch los um Dana und Fox zu gratulieren, doch John hielt sie sanft am Arm zurück. Ein wenig verwundert drehte sie sich um, was er von ihr wollte. Als sie wieder vor ihm stand bemerkte sie den Ring den er in der Hand hielt.

Erstaunt sah sie ihm in die Augen. „Mon, Mulder hat genau das Richtige getan. Ich will dich auch nie vermissen. So sicher wie jetzt, war ich mir einer Sache noch nie. Ich weiß, dass es vielleicht noch ein wenig früh ist, aber ich weiß ganz sicher, dass ich nie wieder ohne dich sein will, und darum frage ich dich ob du mich heiraten willst."

Immer noch ein wenig verblüfft, starrte sie ihn an. Bis sie begann zu lachen und ihm um den Hals zu fallen. „Ja, John, ich bin mir auch so sicher. Ich will dich heiraten, ich liebe dich."

Und so versanken sie in einen tiefen leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

Inzwischen hatten alle Dana und Mulder gratuliert und die ersten erblickten John und Monica, die sich noch immer küssten, als wären sie in ihrer eigenen Welt.

Immer mehr Blicke zogen sie auf sich, bis am Ende der gesamte Raum auf sie starrte. Auch Brad hatte die beiden bemerkt und sein Mund stand offen. Seine Gedanken überschlugen sich. Sie konnten sich doch nicht einfach so, in aller Öffentlichkeit küssen. Das ging doch einfach nicht. Und als er sich wieder gefangen hatte rief er: „Agent Doggett, Agent Reyes, was denken Sie tun Sie hier gerade?" Diese Worte brachten die beiden wieder zurück in die Realität und langsam lösten sie sich von einander.

John ergriff das Wort.

„Was wir uns denken? Das fragen Sie?", wütend unterbrach Follmer ihn. „Sie trauen sich, mit mir in einem solchen Ton zu sprechen? Sie küssen ihre Kollegin! Sie kennen die Richtlinien. Beziehung sind verboten.", mit einem dreckigem Lächeln im Gesicht brach er ab.

Johns Lächeln wurde breiter und er entgegnete Follmer mit einem sehr ruhigen Ton: „Mister Follmer ich möchte sie bitten, mich und meine Verlobte nicht weiter zu stören."

„VERLOBTE?!?", platze Follmer heraus. Doch er wartete die Antwort gar nicht erst ab, sondern stürzte zu Tür und verließ die Party. Natürlich nicht ohne die Tür noch mal richtig ins Schloss knallen zu lassen.

Im ersten Moment herrschte erneute Stille im Raum, doch dann sprang Dana auf und flog Monica in die Arme! „Ich kann es gar nicht glauben." John und Mulder umarmten sich ebenfalls.

„Warum haben Sie mir nichts von Ihren Plänen erzählt?", fragte Mulder.

„Ich denke, es ist Zeit, dass wir uns duzen.", strahlte John Mulder entgegen. „Ich habe nichts gesagt, weil ich mich spontan entschieden habe."

Nach und nach gratulierten auch alle anderen Gäste zur zweiten Verlobung an diesem Abend.

Sie alle feierten noch bis tief in die Nacht und keiner war traurig darüber, dass Follmer gegangen war.

Besonders freute sich auch Scullys Mutter, denn sie wusste wie sehr ihre Tochter Fox Mulder liebt.

Im Laufe des Abends nahm Mulder John zu Seite. „Da ich keine lebenden Verwandten mehr habe, die mir etwas bedeuten und die meisten anderen Menschen mich für einen Verrückten halten, wollte ich sie fragen, ob sie nicht als mein Freund mein Trauzeuge werden wollen."

John war überrascht, aber dennoch sehr erfreut. „Ja, ich würde mich sehr freuen, doch dann muss ich Sie auch gleich bitten, dass Sie meiner werden." „Das versteht sich dann aber von selbst.", antwortete Mulder. Dana und Monica kamen eingehakt zu ihren Verlobten herüber.

„Na, was plant ihr zwei hier gerade?", fragte Monica fröhlich. „Wir haben über Trauzeugen geredet, mein Schatz.", John antwortete für sich und Mulder. „Da haben wir schon eine bessere Idee gehabt…", sagte Dana,

„… was haltet ihr von einer Doppelhochzeit? Sodas, wir alle zusammen heiraten?"

Die Idee gefiel allen und so begannen sie ihre Zukunft zu planen. Jeder von ihnen so glücklich wie nie zuvor.

**THE END**

Autorenbemerkung: Ich weiß, dass die Geschichten und die Anwesenheit der Personen nicht so ganz stimmen, aber ich wollte eine FF schreiben in der alle Vier (Scully, Mulder, Doggett und Reyes) mitspielen. Und, dass es zu einem anderen Ende kommt.

Auch weiß ich, dass sich KEINE Regierung der Welt erpressen lassen würde. Aber hey, ich hatte eine riesige Blockade und irgendwie musste es ja weitergehen und darum denke ich das es ne ganz gute Erklärung geworden ist, AUCH wenn sie nicht der Realität entspricht.

Feedback? Immer doch! gg


End file.
